The Real Zodiac Legend
by apathyfortherapy
Summary: Since Yuki left, many things have changed.  But now that he's come back, what will happen?  this is a yuki/tohru ff, but it's slow so hang in there! i suck at summaries :p
1. Chapter 1

I do not own "Fruits Basket", it's characters or plot – nor have I any basis in the Zodiac legend. This is pure fiction. Though I've finished the series, this takes place 2 years after when the show ended. *enjoy*

** Visitation **

It was spring and the news spread through the Sohma house as quickly as the change of season.

"He was never well, it's a wonder he lived this long."

"Now he can be at peace – he'll have the most beautiful burial."

These kind regards were hushed and more for outward appearances. Truthfully, there was an immense sense of relief and joy felt by most of the family. No one really felt remorse over the loss.

"I'm glad he's dead." Kyo said, stuffing a clump of rice into his mouth. The wind hummed through the house. Shigure took a sip of his tea, not looking at anyone.

"Kyo, I'm sure you have the sense to not say that at the burial later, but just in case you're your usual bull-headed self – don't say that around anyone else, okay?" His normal sarcasm had been weak at best the last few days. Tohru guessed he was thinking about the loss, and felt sad for his struggle. She poured him more tea.

Kyo gave Shigure a ten-second death glare while downing his rice ball – but he didn't say any more. Tohru gave a silent sigh of relief that Kyo was choosing to listen and not fight Shigure on this.

"What time is the ceremony?" Tohru asked, shifting a sushi roll around.

"It starts at five for the thirteen of us, but you can meet us there – with the rest of the general staff – around seven thirty."

Kyo gave her a sidelong glance. "I'll go with you."

"Kyo . . ."

"I've never been invited before, why should this be different?" He scoffed at Shigure. He stormed out. They could hear him stomp up the stairs and sit on the roof – his usual perch.

Shigure rubbed his temples, "You'd think just once . . ."

"I think this is hard for him too – in a different way. I think this is just how he'll cope."

Shigure gave her a weak smile, "you can always see the best in people. Maybe you're too patient." He gave her an innocent wink. His small smile faded. "I should get ready."

As promised, the ceremony had been beautiful. The entire Sohma household was there, solemn and regal. The burial site had been decorated with elaborate banners, beautiful floral arrangements, and hundreds of origami shapes – representing all thirteen zodiac animals.

Tohru stood next to Kyo, hand in hand. He was looking off towards the sunset – which gave the occasion an orange cast, adding to the beauty of the ceremony. She knew better than to think he was as bored as he acted to be. Like it or not this funeral was a huge ordeal – that would change his life, and the life of everyone involved with the Sohmas.

She smiles in spite of herself, thinking of how stubborn he was sometimes. Just another endearing quality of his.

They had kept themselves separated from the group a ways – watching the funeral from a hill – far enough away to not be bothered (or to bother) but close enough to be respectful and to listen. Kyo had spent most of the ceremony picking at a hole in his pants and scoffing at the kind things being said about the deceased. He had taken to watching the sunset towards the end, and hadn't stopped for a good fifteen minutes. When people started to leave, Tohru tugged at his sleeve. He looked at her, smiling a little.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Only if you are! I don't want to stop you from grieving or saying good bye." He gave her a skeptical look but kept his mouth shut – as per Shigure's request. Kyo glanced toward the monument and froze.

"What the fuck is he doing here." He growled, tightening his hold on Tohru's hand.

Tohru looked around, trying to see anyone out of place. To her, it just looked like the Sohma's – a group of good looking, poised people with odd hair.

Kyo let go of Tohru's hand and started down the hill, calling back over his shoulder, "Stay here."

Tohru watched him weave through the crowd – which tried to part away from him the best they could. He was making a b-line towards a man with light purple/silver hair. He didn't look familiar, but he did look like a Sohma. Tohru suspected he was a zodiac member – after all, she hadn't met them all.

They talked for a moment, neither relaxed. There had been no friendly guesture, and judging by how others around them avoided them, Tohru suspected these two had a reputation for battle. The young man looked to be her age. He was tall and carried himself well. There was a look of nobility about him.

After a moment Kyo stormed back up the hill toward her. She stood waiting for him to stop and explain but he walked right past, grabbing her hand as he did so. She yanked herself into step with him – trying to keep up.

Curiosity overtook her, "Who was that?"

"I'm glad he's dead," Kyo said, as if he hadn't heard her. "But even in death Akito still finds a way to fuck up my life."


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own "Fruits Basket", it's characters or plot – nor have I any basis in the Zodiac legend. This is pure fiction. Though I've finished the series, this takes place 2 years after when the show ended. *enjoy*

** Appearances **

They walked home in silence. Tohru wasn't sure exactly what had changed his mood, but asking him in his current state of calm anger wouldn't get her anywhere. She made a mental note to ask Shigure later.

When they were almost home, Kyo tugged Tohru's elbow, stopping her.

"Hey . . . I'm sorry for today." He kicked at the dirt. He was never that great at apologies, but she held back her smile – not wanting to interrupt him.

Because she kept silent, he went on. "That guy there was another zodiac member." Tohru's mind started screaming questions, she tried to make her face calm.

"He's been gone for awhile, and I guess I was just surprised to see him. I should have known he'd be there, but somehow I . . . forgot . . . "

He turned his eyes to hers, and smiled slightly. She panicked.

"I know you're about to explode, so I'll tell you before you go crazy. He's the rat – his name is Yuki. And, in relation to the zodiac, we are . . . not on good terms."

Tohru started bouncing on her heels in excitement. "Oh! Well, I mean, is he really? Why can't you get along now? Where was he? Did you grow up together – he looks the same age as us. Is he cute as a rat? I mean – I bet he's got a little nose and whiskers! " And on she went.

_Sometimes her innocence is enough to keep me from going crazy._ Kyo thought, scratching his neck. They walked the rest of the way to the house with Tohru asking every question she could think of regarding this new zodiac member.

Kyo would have told her to stop – if she was anyone but herself. He didn't like that she had such an interest in Yuki, but knew it was nothing to get jealous over. She was Tohru – and naturally polite and curious and excited about everything.

Still, it was hard not to feel jealous when it came to Yuki . . .

oOoOo

I didn't want to go to the funeral. I had to. As much as I hated Akito, to not go to her funeral would have been like spitting the Goddess in the face.

So I went. But I didn't think she'd be there.

Or maybe I did.

Stupid, huh? Of course she'd be there. Of course she'd want to be supportive.

Of course she'd be with him.

It's probably better. He needs her and she . . . she's good for him. She's good for anyone.

But it's better on my own anyway. It always has been. It's nice to see her, even if for an instant, and so far away.

And she was wearing those ribbons in her hair.

At least it's something . . .


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own "Fruits Basket", it's characters or plot – nor have I any basis in the Zodiac legend. This is pure fiction. Though I've finished the series, this takes place 2 years after when the show ended. *enjoy*

** Some Cliché About Life as a Rollercoaster **

Tohru felt the bandana loosen. She held her breath – trying to prepare herself for where she may be. Every once in awhile Momiji would surprise her with a day trip somewhere. They had become quite good friends the last few years, and he loved surprising her. Normally he invited Kyo – at least – and sometimes others. This time he insisted they go alone – and there weren't any objection. Kyo was never crazy about being dragged along on Momiji's outings.

So this time was different.

Tohru gasped as soon as the bandana was gone. With trembling fingers she removed the headphones and let all her senses overload. She hadn't been to a fair since her mother died.

Or had she . . . it felt like a distant but recent memory, being at a fair – the smells, the lights . . .

Then again, it didn't feel like that long ago that her mother had died – and it had been nearly three years. She didn't care when the last time was – she was there now.

Momiji beamed next to her. "Do you like it?" he asked, grinning.

She smiled, trying not to cry. He always did the sweetest things for her. "I wish I could hug you right now," she whispered.

His grin grew, "you can hug me later! Let's go!" He grabbed her hand and started pulling her through the crowds toward the ferris wheel.

oOoOo

"Momiji!" Tohru shrieked, clutching his arm. Their metal basket rocked back and forth from the sudden stop.

"I asked them to stop us at the top so we could see everything!" He spread his arms out, presenting the view – which would have been staggeringly gorgeous had Tohru not been afraid of heights. Momiji watched her for a second, his grin turning into worry.

"Tohru – I'm sorry – I didn't realize –"

"It's fine! Really! Mo, thank you so much. This has been so fun and the view really is . . . amazing and . . . Don't worry. I'll be fine just – just talk to me. Tell me something?"

He nodded, appraising her expression before looking away.

"Tohru, can I tell you something?"

She rarely saw Momiji this serious. She knew he hid a lot behind his happy-go-lucky attitude, and thought him very brave for being so selfless when it came to his emotions. But sometimes she wished he would get upset, let himself get mad about how unfair life was to him sometimes. She tried to focus on him, and not the swaying basket.

"Of course."

He took a breath, picking his nails. "I . . . think I like someone. But . . . I don't know what to do about it. She's not a Sohma. And I know it could be okay because Akito - . . . because no one would really object. But . . . I'm afraid. And worried. And . . ." He kept his eyes on his hands, his cheeks blushing.

He had grown into a handsome young man – much like any Sohma male. His blond hair was shaggy and curly, and his eyes held such life under his thick lashes. She smiled – he was too adorable.

"Mo! That's great!" He looked at her, a little surprised.

"Is it?"

"Of course! What's greater than love?"

A smile started in his dimples. "Will you help me, then?"

"Of course! You're one of my best friends and I would do anything for you – I want you to be happy. What can I do to help?"

"Well . . . Does Hanajima like flowers? Or . . . something else?"

Tohru squealed. "I know some things she'll like! We can shop sometime – I'll have her over for dinner and cook for you both and it will be so fun!"

He grinned, "Now I have to hug **you** later."

Suddenly the ride lurched forward – causing Tohru to panic. She grabbed for Momiji.

oOoOo

A grouchy machine operator eyed Tohru suspiciously, grumbling, "No pets allowed on the rides."

Tohru apologized profusely as she skirted away – rabbit in tow.

Once he changed back, they laughed for a good ten minutes before enjoying more rides, cotton candy, and a photo booth.

oOoOo

Before they reached the house Tohru stopped, turning to Momiji.

"I'm happy for you."

He smiled, confused. "Thanks?"

"Well, you now don't have to worry – you said – about who you like. I'm glad."

He took her hands. "Tohru, I hope you and Kyo are happy. And I hope some day we all find ways to make love work. But right now? I'm just glad you're my friend." He smiled, then – as usual – attack-hugged her.

They landed on the ground – laughing. She picked up his clothes, but stayed seated. Her expression changed.

"Was Akito really that horrible?"

Momiji didn't say anything, but climbed into her lap – looking up at her.

She went on, "Everyone seems more at ease now that he's gone. And you can like someone and aren't afraid. Even Kyo seems more relaxed. I didn't know him, but was he truly that bad? I can't imagine a person that would seek to make the lives of those around them miserable. Especially those that are close – family. People who have to stand by you. To . . . terrorize them mercilessly just seems . . . lonely."

There was a long pause before Momiji spoke. "He wasn't particularly horrible in general. I suppose he was closer to some more than others . . ."

"Was that the entire Sohma family at the funeral?"

"Yeah, I didn't think everyone would make it."

She smiled, trying to lighten the mood – I hope I get to meet them all some day.

She got up, piling Momiji's clothes in her arms before bending to pick him up.

In his mind, Momiji knew the sad truth about just who she could and couldn't meet. He wished he could tell her the truth, but he made a promise . . .


End file.
